


愛の悲しみ

by KirigayaKyuu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Music, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirigayaKyuu/pseuds/KirigayaKyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love Sorrow. Akashi Seijuro, seorang pianis terkenal yg mengaku hidupnya monotone,tidak peduli pada siapapun,tidak menyukai dan tidak punya hubungan 'teman'. tetapi dia selalu menyukai lagu 'Kriesler, Liebesleid'. dan dia menemukan seorang lelaki aneh pertama yang menangis saat mendengar lantunan Liebesleid turunan dari ibunya. Akankah lelaki itu mengubah cara pandang hidup Akashi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**愛の悲しみ**

**.**

**Ai no Kanashimi – Love Sorrow – Kesedihan Cinta**

**Disclaimer :** Tadotoshi Fujimaki

**Genre(s) :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Music

**Rated :**  T

**Pair :** AkaKuro

**Warning :**  AU, Typo(s), Shounen-Ai, Akashi Pov, Canon(?)

~Read and Review Please~

.

Happy Reading

**KirigayaKyuu©**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Tokyo. 1 April 2015**

* * *

Sama saja. 

Kemarin, hari ini, besok. Akan –pasti– sama saja.

Semua yang kulihat selalu monotone. Tidak ada warna. Hitam dan putih.

Ironis? Sangat.

Akashi seijuro, seorang pianis. Terlahir di keluarga yang –sangat– mapan. Dengan surai berwarna merah, dan manik  _heterochrome_. Berumur 15 tahun, dan hari ini aku masuk ke SMA.

Teman? Aku tidak punya. Tak ada yang mau berteman denganku. Aku juga tidak terlalu menyukai hubungan yang bernama 'teman' itu.  _Well_ , aku punya sebenarnya. Satu. Midorima Shintaro namanya. Tapi dia sudah pindah ke luar negeri.

Dengan seragam yang sudah melekat di tubuhku, dan tas yang sudah bertumpu di bahu ku, aku segera turun ke bawah untuk sarapan.

.

* * *

.

Sendiri dan sepi.

Dua hal yang selalu mengisi sarapan di pagi hariku.  _Oto-san_ sibuk dengan pekerjaanya. Sedangkan  _Oka-san_ , sudah meninggal saat aku berumur lima tahun. Meskipun di rumah yang tergolong megah ini ada banyak  _Maid_ dan  _Butler_ , tetap saja rasanya sendiri dan sepi. Buktinya toh mereka tidak ngobrol dengan ku.

Dengan rasa sakit di kepalaku, aku berjalan menuju sekolah baruku. Teiko Gakuen. Itu namanya. Semoga saja tidak seburuk SMP ku yang dulu.

.

* * *

.

Semua orang menatapku dengan aneh.

Kenapa?

Mungkin karena aku diantar dengan mobil mewah, rambut berwarna merah terang ini serta iris mata yang berbeda warna. Oh, dan tambahan. Badan ku ini yang tergolong 'kecil' untuk ukuran SMA.

Kepalaku yang sedang sakit, ditambah sakit lagi dengan bisikkan-bisikkan aneh. Ugh. Rasanya aku ingin muntah.

"O- _ssu_! Akashi- _cchi_!"

_Ugh_. Boleh kah aku muntah sekarang? Perut dan kepalaku sudah mecapai batas. Sepertinya.

"Akashi- _cchi_ , kenapa mukamu lesu sekali, hm? Pasti karena kangen denganku ya?" seseorang yang sedang memeluk leherku ini. Sangat punya banyak kepercayaan diri ya?

" _Hanase._ " Ujarku ketus.

"Hiii… _hidoi-ssu_  Akashi- _cchi_ …"  _ugh_. Tatapan matanya…mata yang berkerlip-kerlip itu.

"Ck, jangan terlalu dekat denganku, Kise." Ucapku seraya meninggalkannya di belakang –yang masih memakai wajah memelas–.

Manusia tadi yang memelukku dari belakang, bukan lah temanku. Aku tegaskan sekali lagi. Dia  **bukan teman-** ku. Namanya Kise Ryota. Lelaki bersurai kuning yang 'gila' mau menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol denganku –yang terus menerus ku abaikan–. Aku cukup senang karena ada yang mau berbicara denganku. Tetapi…kalau orang seperti dia? Aku sudah kalap duluan deh.

Manusia yang berkepribadian sangat 'ceria' –yang kontras denganku– itu terlalu bersinar. Mataku sakit jika terus berdekatan dengannya. Seperti contoh: kau sedang berada di dasar laut yang sangat dalam. Gelap bukan? Dan tiba-tiba, ada cahaya yang berada di sampingmu entah dari mana datangnya. Silau bukan? Terkejut bukan? Ya. Hampir seperti itu.

"Akashi- _cchi_! Aku harap kita sekelas- _ssu_!" teriaknya dari belakang. Aku yang mempercepat langkah kakiku hanya bisa mengulang kalimat 'dia bukan temanku' dan 'aku tidak kenal dia'. Walau sebenarnya, aku cukup –sedikit– nyaman dengannya. Dia bisa dibilang 'baik' untuk menjadi teman.

Serasa mulai aman darinya. Aku menghentikan langkahku. Tepat di depan papan pengumuman.

Aku menemukan namaku di kelas 1-2. Beruntung. Tidak ada nama 'Kise Ryota' di dalamnya. Aku bisa bernafas lega sekarang.

"Heeeeee?! Aku tidak sekelas sama Akashi- _cchi_?! _"_

**Glek!**

Aku menelan kembali nafasku. Eh? Apa nafas bisa di telan kembali? Eng, itu bukan masalahnya sekarang.

" _Yokatta_ " ujarku. Aku melihat perubahan mimik wajahnya yang sangat cepat. Aku tidak tega, tetapi kalau ada yang berfikir aku –yang sudah di cap aneh duluan di sini– memiliki teman yang 'rada-rada'. Bisa-bisa hancur ceritaku di sekolah ini. Sama seperti di SMP.

"Aduh!" lenguh Kise. Aku yang mendengar suara 'bruk' segera menengok kebelakang. Dan ku temukan Kise dalam keadaan tersungkur.

Entah bagaimana kenapa dia bisa tersungkur seperti itu. Aku mencoba menahan tawaku. "Ck, ayo berdiri" dan mau tidak mau aku harus membantunya bukan? Aku menjulurkan tanganku untuk membantunya berdiri.

" _Arigato,_ Akashi- _cchi_ " ucapnya. Hm, beruntung bukan teriakkan cempreng yang memekikkan telinga dan pelukan secara tiba-tiba yang ku dapatkan.

.

* * *

.

Upacara pembukaan masih sekitar lima belas menit lagi. Kise –yang katanya berbaik hati mau mencarikan duduk untuk kita berdua– duluan menuju gedung  _Gym_.

Aku?

Seperti biasa.

Mencari ruangan yang berisi peralatan musik, terlebih lagi piano. Dan berharap tidak ada satu orang pun yang mau menggunakannya.

" _Biasanya ruangan musik selalu di lantai satu dan di pojok_ " batinku. Dan benar. Aku menemukan ruangan dengan tempelan kayu di atasnya bertuliskan 'Ruangan Musik'.

Membuka pintu. Itu adalah hal yang selalu dilakukan orang lain untuk melihat ruangan kan? Dengan perlahan seperti tidak ingin membangukan orang yang tengah tertidur, aku membuka pintu tersebut.

"Uh?" aku mendapatkan seorang lelaki bersurai biru muda seperti warna langit pada siang hari sedang bermain…biola?

"Um? Ah!  _Shitureishimasu_!" ucapnya setelah melihatku.

Dengan cepat lelaki itu menaruh kembali biola kedalam  _case_ , dan menentengnya di bahunya. Aku yang melihat orang itu terpogoh-pogoh –dengan tas dan  _case_ biola di kedua bahunya– menuju pintu keluar, segera mundur selangkah untuk memberi jalan padanya.

Tanpa melihat kearah mataku, dia hanya lewat begitu saja.

Itu hal biasa. Semua orang yang melihatku selalu begitu. Semua. Beruntung tidak untuk Kise. Bahkan Midorima begitu juga saat bertemu denganku.

Melihat jam tanganku. Masih sekitar 10 menit lagi. Aku memasuki ruangan musik dan mendapati piano  _classic_  besar berwarna hitam bermerek 'Steinway & Sons'. Hampir mirip dengan miliku yang berada di rumah.

Aku mendekati piano itu. Menekan salah satu tutsnya. Akhirnya, aku memilih untuk bermain.

Mendudukan diriku pada kursi piano. Membenarkan posisinya, dan memluai menekan tuts satu per satu.

"Kreisler, Liebesleid.  _Love sorrow_ " kataku yang tengah memainkan piano. Ya, lagu ini. Lagu yang menjadi 'teman' saat aku sendiri. Saat aku tidak memiliki siapapun untuk berbagi cerita. Lagu ini, lagu yang selalu mengingatkanku jika aku sudah lupa tentang kecupan kasih sayang dari  _Oka-san_.

**Ting.**

Tuts terakhir aku tekan. Sekitar 4 menit kau memainkan lagu ini dengan penuh penghayatan. "Oka-san, _tolong jaga aku di setiap langkahku, dan apapun yang kulakukan_ " batinku saat meninggalkan piano dan ruang musik–yang akan menajdi tempat mengahbiskan waktu istirahatku nantinya–.

"Hm?" aku melihat lelaki tadi yang bermain biola–meski aku tidak sempat mendengar satu nada pun darinya–tadi berdiri mematung membelakangi pintu.

Dia…menangis? Kenapa? T-tunggu…jangan-jangan, dia masih berada di sini saat aku bermain piano?

Aku tidak terlalu mengurusi orang yang suka 'curi-curi dengar' permainan piano-ku. Tapi jika orang itu sampai bisa menangis, itu sepertinya agak sedikit 'aneh' dan akan menjadi 'urusanku'.

"Hey. Kau tak apa?" tanyaku sambil menepuk pelan pundaknya, membangunkan lelaki ini dari lamunannya.

"Uh? Eh? AH!" lelaki itu dengan cepat menghapus air matanya, dan berlari dengan cepat.

Meninggalkanku yang masih bingung dengan tingkah lakunya. "Huh?"

.

* * *

.

Aku sampai di gedung  _Gym_  dengan tepat waktu dan tanpa hambatan. Walau sedari tadi aku jalan melewati banyak orang, banyak yang berbisik sambil melihat ke arahku.

"Akashi- _cchi_!" Kise melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Aku pun berjalan menuju tempatnya.

"Akashi- _cchi_  dari mana saja? Oh! Aku tahu! Pasti mencari ruang musik ya?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Masih memikirkan kenapa dengan lelaki tadi.

Baru beberapa menit setelah semua orang duduk, sang kepala sekolah dan para perwakilan siswa sudah berdiri di atas panggung. Dan aku, tidak mendengar apa yang kepala sekolah katakan. Otak-ku masih memikirkan lelaki bersurai biru muda itu. Antara aku atau dia yang aneh.

.

.

Semua orang di berikan waktu bebas sekarang. Boleh mengobrol di kelas, ber olah raga, jajan, bahkan pulang. Tentu. Tujuanku pertama adalah ruang kelas, dan yang kedua adalah, ruang musik.

"Hm? Sepi sekali?" ucapku yang melihat hanya beberapa siswa dan siswi di koridor kelas. Mungkin di karenakan kata 'boleh melakukan apapun hari ini, bahkan pulang' membuat semua murid memilih berjalan-jalan dengan teman-teman mereka. Bahkan aku tidak tahu dimana Kise sekarang.

Kelas 1-2 berada di pojok bersama dengan kelas 1-1. Kalau di malam hari, sepertinya tempat ini sudah menjadi sarang hantu karena terlalu sepi.

"Uh? Ada seseorang rupany-" kalimatku terpotong.

Saat membuka pintu kelas, aku melihat wajah itu lagi. Lelaki bersurai biru muda yang sedari tadi berada di pikiranku. Aku melihatnya–yang sedikit menghadap ke jendela–meneteskan air mata lagi. Dia punya masalah atau cengeng sih?

"Ah!  _Shi-shitureishimasu_." Dia melihatku. Degan buru-buru membungkuk seraya keluar dari kelas. Aku yang tidak setuju dengan apa yang dilakukannya barusan, langsung menahan lengannya.

"Mengapa kau menangis?" tanyaku datar.

"Ah, itu. Uhm, a-aku i-itu…" ucapnya gugup, sangat gugup.

"Kau tidak menangis lagi karena mendengar permainan piano ku 'kan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Uh, um, i-itu…" masih gugup.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Siapa namamu?" kali ini, semoga dia menjawabnya.

"Kuroko…Tetsuya"

"Aku-" sebelum kalimatku selesai, dia sudah berlari dengan kencangnya keluar. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, hm? Ada apa dengannya ya?" tanyaku sendiri.

Dan mungkin, ini pertama kalinya aku perduli dengan seseorang. Setelah sekian lama.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. 泣いてる

_**Sebelumnya di Love Sorrow…** _

_Waktu bebas ini di gunakan Akashi dengan sebaik-baiknya. Yang dia lakukan adalah: memeriksa ruangan kelasnya terlebih dahulu. Tentu, dia perlu tahu seperti apa suasana kelasnya sebelum orang lain._

_Akashi menghela nafas panjang. "Siapa namamu?" lelaki heterochrome itu berharap lelaki di depannya ini dapat menjawab pertanyaanya._

" _Kuroko…Tetsuya"_

" _Aku–" sebelum kalimatnya selesai, lelaki itu sudah berlari keluar secepat kilat._

" _Kuroko Tetsuya, hm? Ada apa ya dengannya?"_

**.**

* * *

**愛の悲しみ**

**-Love Sorrow-**

_A_   _ **Kirigaya Kyuu**_ _Fanfiction_

_**Fujimaki Tadoshiki©** _

_Divergence_

* * *

**.**

Malam sudah berganti pagi. Dan pagi ini–yang pastinya akan terus monotone–aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti kemarin.

"Seijuro- _sama_ …apa hari ini mau diantar?" –Shuuzo Nijimura, seorang  _butler_ pribadiku. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu membutuhkan hal-hal seperti ini. Tapi  _otoo-san_ –yang sudah hampir tidak pernah tinggal denganku lagi–mengatakan 'kau pasti membutuhkan orang sebagai teman,  _Okaa-san_ kan sudah tidak ada di sini lagi', akhirnya dia memberikanku seorang  _butler_. Dia juga tidak buruk. Tipenya adalah ' _talk less, do more_ ', dan itu yang kusukai–dari caranya bekerja–darinya.

Aku meletakkan  _english breakfast_ –ku ke meja. "Tidak usah. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri"

"Lalu, apa ingin di jemput?" tanyanya lagi. Wajahnya yang tidak pernah menunjukan ekspresi itu, jujur membuatku sedikit kesal. Yah, meski kata banyak orang–maksudku kise–wajahku juga seperti Nijimura. Kise adalah orang kedua–setelah Midorima–yang mengenal Nijimura.

Lantas aku menoleh ke arahnya.  _Ugh_ , berlagak seperti bangsawan di rumah ini sungguh membuatku muak. "Tidak usah. Aku bisa berangkat dan pulang sendiri. Kau boleh melakukan apapun sampai aku pulang" titahku. Ya, kata-kataku mutlak. Untuk  _butler_  ini, dan untuk siapapun.

Nijimura mengangguk tanda setuju.

Gigitan roti panggang terakhir sudah tertelan, dan aku berangkat.

" _Itte rashai,_ Seijuuro- _sama_ " aku menoleh. Ah, sejak kapan aku tidak mendengar ini? Bahkan kemarin dia tidak menampakan hidungnya. Aku baru sadar.

"Hm,  _itte kimasu_ " tanpa gensi, aku membalas ucapan Nijimura.

.

* * *

.

"AKASHI- _CCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_!"  _ugh_. Telingaku mendenging.

"Berisik" ujarku ketus.

" _Mou…_ Akashi- _cchi_   _tara…_ " rajuknya.  _Guh_. Sebentar lagi mungkin aku akan menuju kamar mandi.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kelas, selalu. Selalu Kise yang banyak bicara. Dan selalu. Selalu aku  _eneg_  dibuatnya–meski tetap saja aku dengarkan–. Dan se-la-lu. Kise selalu membicarakan tentang perempuan. Entah yang telah menjadi kekasihnya lah, yang menjadi gebetan barunya lah, ataupun yang menjadi selingkuhannya. Seperti tiada topik lain.

Dan kita sampai di depan pintu kelas. " _Nee..nee_ Akashi- _cchi_! Kau mau masuk klub apa, hn?"

Aku mengabaikan pertanyaan Kise. Pintu itu terbuka. Dan mataku tertuju pada satu titik.

Rambut  _baby blue_ , dan mata yang senada. Badan kecil dan ramping. Tangan kurus yang menyanggah sebuah buku. Buku apa itu?  _Manga_? Buku pelajaran? Novel? Bahkan hal-hal tak berguna malah mengiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Lelaki itu, lelaki yang menangis–atau memang pada dasarnya cengeng–karena mendengar lantunan pianoku.

Dia menoleh. Mata kita bertubrukan.

Dengan segera orang itu membalikan wajahnya–yang sepertinya tersipu–. Dan aku berjalan menuju meja di belakangnya, di ujung pojok dekat kaca. Sepertinya belum ada yang menghuni.

"Hiyaaa! Akashi- _cchi_!  _Hidoi-ssu_! Aku dikacangin _-ssu_!" rengek Kise di belakangku. Aku tak peduli. Ku letakkan tas  _jansport_ berwarna merah polos ke gantungan di samping meja. Dapat ku lihat dari sudut mata, kalau Kuroko sedang melirik ke arahku.

Mungkin merasa ketahuan, lelaki yang tubuhnya sedikit lebih kecil dariku itu langung berjalan keluar kelas dan meninggalkan bukunya. Aku yang melihatnya bingung. Antara kejar atau tidak.

"Akashi- _cchi_!  _Mou_! Aku mau ke toilet dulu- _ssu_! Tunggu ya!" kuputuskan. Ku kejar.

Kise berjalan ke-kiri, aku berjalan ke-kanan. Mengejar Kuroko. Aku sangat yakin kalau dia berbelok ke-kanan tadi. Suara bising obrolan remaja terdengar masuk telingaku. Namun aku dapat mendengar suara derapan kaki yang tergesa-gesa namun lembut itu. Aku yakin, itu pasti Kuroko.

Sebenarnya, aku masih bingung. Kenapa juga harus ku kejar orang yang tidak ku kenal asal-usulnya. Sayangnya rasa ke-ingin tahuanku lebih tinggi dari pada rasa bingung.

' _hm? Suara langkah kakinya berhenti?_ ' batinku.

Sekarang aku sedang berada di pojokan lain lantai dua. Sepertinya aku terlalu fokus pada suara langkah kaki dari pada melihat sekeliling. Pertigaan jalan terpampang di depanku.

**BUGH!**

' _huh? Suara apa itu?'_  aku mendengar suara dari arah kanan–jalan buntu–.

"Heh! Dasar  _freshman_! Kalau menabrak orang itu minta maaf! Bukannya malah ngeluyur pergi! Dasar tolol!"

**BUGH!**

" _S-su…sumi…masen…_ " tunggu. Suara ini…agak familiar di telingaku.

"Heh? Harusnya kau bilang itu dari tadi!" dan pukulan lainya di luncurkan kepada orang itu.

Tanpa takut aku berjalan ke-kanan. Melihat siapa yang telah menjadi korban  _bully_ itu.  _Gasp_! Pipi kiri dan kanannya sedikit lebam. Bibirnya mengalirkan sedikit cairan pekat berwarna merah. Dan yang lebih parah, itu adalah Kuroko.

"Hoi! Lepaskan dia!" teriakku. Entah angin apa yang lewat sampai-sampai aku mengurusi urusan orang lain.

"Heh? Ada apa bocah? Mau ikut di pukul, hah?!" dapat kulihat di pelupuk mata Kuroko ada cairan bening yang siap keluar kapan saja. Ah, sudah menetes rupanya. Dia mentapku dengan tatapan 'jangan kesini' atau apalah itu.

"Lepaskan dia." Aku menatap sepatunya yang berkaret hijau " _Senpai_ " tambahku.

"Hoo…berani juga dia. Kalian berdua! Cepat tangkap dia!" titahnya menyuruh anak buah–teman paksaan–nya.

Aku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celana. Persediaan jika ada kejadian yang tidak di inginkan.

**Siiiiiiinggggggg**

Satu goresan gunting mengenai pipi lelaki ber-surai hitam itu. Heh, itu yang terjadi bila meremehkanku.

"A-apa yang…" "Cepat lepaskan dia. Jika kau masih ingin hidup,  _senpai_ " ucapku dengan suara mengintimidasi.

"CK!  _Suki ni sureba. Guzu yarou_!" para  _senpai_ itu pergi meninggalkan Kuroko yang di hempaskan begitu saja menyentuh lantai sekolah.

"Hey. Kau tak apa?"  _guh._ Sejak kapan aku jadi sebaik ini pada orang lain?

Bekas air mata yang mengalir tertinggal di pipi lebamnya. Bodohnya aku, dia sedang tidak apa-apa.

Aku menggendongnya, ala  _bridal style_. Yah, itu satu-satunya cara supaya tidak melukai lengan ataupun kakinya. Hm? Tidak begitu berat rupanya.

"A-Akashi- _san_ …to-tolong turunkan aku. Ma-maaf merepotkanmu" pintanya. Kau Kira aku akan langsung melepaskan mu begitu saja? Tentu tidak, Kuroko. Kau seharusnya berterima kasih karena aku sudah mau menolongmu.

"Kita harus ke ruang kesehatan. Wajahmu lebam begini. Kau mau di hujamkan pertanyaan ambigu guru hah?"  _ugh._ Sepertinya kalimatku ini lebih ambigu.

Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya–yang sepertinya merona–ke dadaku. " _Arigatou…_ Akashi- _san_ " ucapnya.

"Hn. Dan jangan pakai  _surfix_ – _san_." Tambahku.

" _H-hai._ Akashi _-k-kun…_ " aku menyeringai.

.

* * *

.

Beruntung kami bisa sampai kelas sebelum bel pelajaran berbunyi. Tanganku senantiansa menggandengnya tanpa memikirkan ataupun mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan orang-orang yang kami lewati. Entah kenapa aku merasa berbeda dengannya.

"A-Akashi- _kun_ …bi-bisa dilepas? Ba-banyak yang melihat…" ucapnya malu.  _Fuh_. Mana mau aku melepasnya.

Eh. Tunggu. Kenapa juga aku tidak mau melepasnya?

"Hn? Tanggung sudah mau sampai" jawabku. Jujur saja ya, aku seperti tidak ingin melepas genggaman tangan ini. Tangan yang lebih kecil dari milikku. Tangannya lembut dan hangat, membuatku nyaman untuk terus menggenggamnya.

Akhirnya kami sampai di kelas. Dan aku harus melepas genggaman tangan ini.  _Ugh_ , aku tidak mau. Tak tahu kenapa aku tidak mau. GAH. Hilangkan perasaan aneh ini sekarang wahai diriku! Sadarlah! Dia laki-laki!

"Ma-maaf merepotkanmu Akashi- _kun_ " dia berjalan masuk mendahuluiku. Tatapan mata mengintimidasi mengawasi setiap langkah Kuroko. Dan aku.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" tanyaku dengan menyilangkan tangan di dada. Kesal.

Lalu dengan gertakan kecilku itu, mata mereka mencari objek lain untuk di lihat. Payah. Tak kusangka teman-teman satu kelasku seburuk ini.  _Kimochi warui_.

"Akashi- _cchi_!" baru saja aku ingin melangkah mendekati kursiku. Baru saja. Dan Kise tiba-tiba muncul dengan raut wajah–sok–cemas. Hm? Siapa laki-laki di belakangnya itu?

" _Mou_! Akashi- _cchi_! Kan sudah kuperingati untuk menungguku!" cih. Siapa juga yang mau nungguin orang ini. "Ah. Mari kukenalkan. Ini Kasamatsu Yukio- _senpai_. Pengurus OSIS di sini." Jelasnya. Oh.

"Akashi Seijuuro" ucapku mengambaikan tangan yang dia julurkan. Kise mendelik ke arahku.

"Hm. Aku dengar dari beberapa siswa, Haizaki Shogo memukuli  _freshman_  ya?" tanyanya. Entah pada siapa. Padaku, mungkin.

Siapapula Haizaki Shogo itu? "Ah, mungkin kau tidak mengenalnya. Kau bisa melihat foto ini" seakan membaca pikiranku, dia menyodorkan ponselnya. Lelaki berambut coklat yang di mode seperti penyanyi-penyanyi  _raggae_  dengan wajah sangar. Oh.  _Senpai_ yang tadi.

"Ah, aku mengenalnya" jawabku enteng.

"Apa kau melihatnya memukuli  _freshman_? Apa kau tahu siapa yang dipukuli? Kami membutuhkan bukti untuk menjatuhkan hukuman–kesekian–kepada Haizaki. Mungkin kali ini yang terberat." Tanyanya.

Aku tidak peduli. Tapi lelaki itu yang memukuli Kuroko. Aku harus–yah setidaknya sedikit–peduli. "Kau bisa tanya pada laki-laki itu,  _senpai_ " aku menunjuk ke arah Kuroko. " _Shitureishimasu_ " dan langsung menuju tempat duduku. Bel sudah berbunyi. Sepertinya  _sensei_ akan segera datang memasuki ruang kelas.

"Terima kasih!" ujarnya. Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Nah Kise, terima kasih ya" wakama-wa-waka… _ergh_  aku buruk dalam menghafal nama orang–minus Kuroko. Wakamatsu, ah iya. Aku melihat wakamatsu mengelus kepala kuning Kise. Dia bersemu. Melihat adegan semu-bersemu itu, aku jadi ingat laki-laki yang berada didepanku ini. Dia, sempat bersemu karenaku.

Guru pelajaran bahasa inggris pun datang memasuki kelas

.

* * *

.

Tak terasa waktu bergulir, dan sekarang sudah waktu pulang sekolah.

"Akashi- _cchi_!  _Gomen_ - _ssu_! Sepertinya Akashi- _cchi_  harus pulang sendiri hari ini- _ssu_! Aku ada, err… kau tahu lah…" aku melihat Kise yang menoleh ke arah samping. Ah. Kencan.

"Ya terserah" jawabku sambil membenahi isi tas. Aku juga punya rencana untuk pulang dengan Kuroko.

" _Arigatou_! Akashi- _cchi_!" dengan cepat dia menghilang dari hadapanku. Aku tidak peduli.

"Kuroko, mau pulang bersam–" aku tertegun. Sejak kapan dia sudah tidak ada di depanku?! Perasaan tadi masih duduk di kursinya! "Kemana dia? Cepat sekali menghilang"

.

* * *

.

Kakiku melangkah dengan sendirinya menuju ruang musik yang berada di ujung lainnya gedung ini. Entah kenapa, aku merasa kalau  _dia_  sedang berada di sana.

' _hm? Lagu apa ini?_ ' aku mendengar suara yang melantun dengan indahnya sepanjang lorong sepi ini.

' _Violin?_ ' dari bunyi musiknya sih, aku yakin kalau ini  _violin_.

Langkah kakiku mulai mendekati ruang musik, dan suara itu semakin membesar.

' _nada ini…rasanya familiar_ ' langkah terakhir. Aku berhenti tepat di depan pintu.

Rambut  _baby blue_ yang berkibar terkena hembusan angin dari jendela ruangan yang dibuka. Sebuah  _violin_ yang terhimpit diantara tulang selangka. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah  _bow._ Badannya menyerong dari kaca sedikit jauh dari piano  _classic_ hitam. Dari tempatku berdiri aku dapat melihat sebagian wajahnya. Wajahnya yang menitihkan air mata saat bermain  _violin_. Dia menghayati permainannya.

Lembut, penuh rasa sakit yang mendalam, kesedihan. Tiga hal yang dapatku rasakan dari permainannya.

Ah, lagu ini.  _Liebesleid_ versi  _violin_. Versi aslinya.

Gesekkan  _bow_ pada senar, nada-nada yang di hasilkan, dapat membuat siapapun menitihkan air mata. Beruntung aku dapat menahan gejolak di dada dan di mataku.

Aku terpukau.

Sampai nada terakhir di mainkan. Aku terkejut. Pegangannya pada  _neck violin_ terlepas. Badannya jatuh ke lantai. Membuka pintu ruangan dan melihat keadaannya yang dapat ku yakini dia tidak baik-baik saja.

"Astaga! Hoi! Hoi! Kuroko!" panggilku sambil menepuk pelan pipinya yang terbasahi air mata.

Matanya mulai mengatup.

"Kuroko!"

.

* * *

.

"Engh…di mana…ini?" sontak aku terbangun dari lamunanku. Akhirnya dia terbangun.

"Hey, kau tidak apa?"

"A-Akashi- _kun_?!" nampaknya dia terkejut. "K-kenapa aku bisa di sini?!" tanyanya. Klise.

"Kau pingsan. Masa tidak ingat?" jawaban yang tidak kalak klise.

Kuroko tertunduk "Maaf ya Akashi- _kun_ …aku merepotkanmu lagi."

Aku menatap pipinya yang sudah mengempis dari pukulan  _senpai_ kurang ajar "Hm. Tak apa. Ngomong-ngomong kau bisa bermain  _violin_?" pertanyaan untuk menghindari kecanggunan di ruang kesehatan ini.

"Uhm…iya…apa Akashi- _kun_  mendengarnya?" kepalanya mendongak.

"Ya. Permainanmu bagus. Lagunya juga tak kalah bagus"  _ugh_. Aku tidak pandai memuju orang.

Dia menunduk lagi. Ah, menyembunyikan rona merah rupanya. " _A-arigatou…_ Akashi- _kun_ …"

"Um. Ah, apa aku boleh memanggilmu Tetsuya?" tanyaku. Yang aku yakini seperti perintah dari pada permintaan di telinganya.

"A-ah…tentu…" jawabnya malu-malu. Aku tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah lakunya.

"Kau…" Tetsuya menatapku "…mengapa saat bermain tadi kau menangis?"

Sunyi.

Kesunyian melanda ruang kesehatan ini lagi.

Hampir dua puluh–atau lebih–menit ruangan ini di isi ke sunyian, dan sekarang mulai sunyi lagi. Apa pertanyaanku begitu frontal? Apa dia ada masalah hidup? Kalau iya, aku bersedia menjadi teman curhatnya–tunggu. Sejak kapan aku menjadi seperhatian ini pada orang lain?!

"A-aku…"

**Tess…**

Langit di luar yang sudah mendung mengeluarkan rintik-rintik air. Hujan.

"Te-Tetsuya…" begitu pula dimata orang ini. Dia menangis.

"A-aku… aku…"

**Hup**

Setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan. Aku bukan orang yang bisa mengucapkan kata-kata penyemangat.

"Ssh…kalau ingin menangis, menangis lah"

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada pinggangnya. Dapatku rasakan kalau–akhirnya–dia memilih untuk membalas pelukanku dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dadaku.

" _Hiks…_ Akashi- _kun_ …" Tetsuya menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam dekapanku. Entah masalah apa yang terjadi padanya. Aku ingin bertanya, tapi tidak ingin merusak momen ini. Ah. Perasaan aneh apa ini?

Kami berpelukan hingga malam tiba. Saat hujan reda. Genggaman tangan kami tidak kulepas, melainkan ku eratkan. Beruntung rumahku dan Tetsuya searah.

' _Arigatou…Akashi-kun_ '

.

.

.

* * *

> " _ **Jangan berfikir kau sendirian melalui masalah hidup ini. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Melewati rintangan demi rintangan"**_ _–Akashi Seijuuro._
> 
> _Kalimat penenang yang membuat tangisan seorang misterius_ – _Kuroko Tetsuya berhenti._

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n:
> 
> Hellow~ #muncul dari belakang aomine
> 
> Ahahah... iya aku bilang aku hiatus kok... iya aku masih UKK :v aku ngepost ini karena greget kepengen :v jadi jangan marah :v
> 
> ADA APA DENGAN CHAPTER GAJE INIIIIIII OMAYGATTTT
> 
> :v yah... ampuni saja ya?
> 
> aku juga gaa tau mau ngomong apa lagi #Kyuu adalah Author Anti Bacot (AAB) :v  
> bilang ya kalo chap ini mengecewakan.. aku ngebet publish buahaha :v meski lama banget WB nya :V
> 
> Peluk Cium,
> 
> Kirigaya Kyuu

**Author's Note:**

> A/n:
> 
> Hai semua! ini fic pair AkaKuro pertama ku! maklumi kalau ada banyak kesalahan yo! :v
> 
> aku ngebet ngetik cerita ini abis nonton 'Your lie in april' yah mungkin agak sedikit canon ke sana ya, tapi beda kok! nanti kelihatan bedanya! (kalo di lanjutin ceritanya :v)
> 
> aku orangnya no bacot ya:v jadi langsung komen aja. lanjut or delet?
> 
> Sonja,
> 
> Kirigaya Kyuu


End file.
